Orange Blossoms
by Streia
Summary: Miley has always been the easy girl. Is advice from a good friend enough to turn her around? MileyOliver, LillyOliver.
1. War

**This is my first fanfic, and I've been reading and reviewing for about a month now. I think it's time to try my hand at writing one of my own now. This is going to start as an Oliver/Lilly, Oliver/Miley. I haven't really planned out the rest of the relationships yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters…yadda, yadda, yadda. **

**A/N: Oh, yeah, just so you know, it's senior year and Miley is 18.**

Miley turned over, sleepily opening her eyes (which were glued together with "eye crispies") to see a strange boy next to her. Asleep. _Well, he's cute_, she decided before shaking him awake. "Wha'?" he murmured, confused, sending a wave of morning breath her way. _Very cute. _

"You need to get out of here," she told him, lifting the comforter to see if he was at least partially clothed. No such luck. She didn't remember any of last night, but she guessed she'd slept with him. "Get dressed and kindly exit through that window there."

The boy looked to be about nineteen or twenty; all she remembered was that he was in college. He pulled on his jeans and handed her his wallet, saying, "Take whatever you want, baby. You're worth it." She smiled at him and took out a twenty-dollar bill. When he turned around to pick up his shirt, she quickly snatched the remaining thirty-five dollars, plus two sheets of stamps.

He left quickly, and Miley felt cheap, as she always did when she woke up next to a strange man in the morning. Cheap because sex was her answer for everything. Cheap because they almost always paid her, like she was some sort of prostitute.

**xxxxxx**

Oliver looked miserable as he hunched over his locker, struggling to get it open. "Is the Locker Doctor having the Monday blues?" Miley joked, opening her own locker to get her "Living Organisms" textbook.

"Lilly dumped me again," he muttered, fumbling with the lock.  
"Ah," Miley said. Lilly 'dumped' him at least once every two weeks. It was old news. "No, for _real_ this time," he insisted, running his unsteady fingers through his hair.

Miley shut her locker and looked over at him. He really did look upset. "Well," offered Miley, "Since you have that huge science presentation in fifteen minutes, it's my duty, as a friend, to cheer you up. C'mon."

She pulled him into a broom closet and locked the door.

**xxxxxx**

Three minutes before homeroom, Miley exited the closet with white liquid dribbling down her chin. She swiped at it with the back of her hand and pecked Oliver on the cheek. "Good luck, Ollie."

Lilly Truscott watched, mouth agape, as Miley and Oliver exited the closet. She and Miley had stopped being best friends when it seemed all of her boyfriends had received sexual favors from her. But now…her Ollikins?

_This is _war_, Stewart._

_War._


	2. Over and over Again!

**This chapter is mainly made up of Miley/Hannah background…needed this one in here to explain some questions you might have had about chapter one. Please review, even if you absolutely hate it! Thanks!**

Everyone was back into the swing of things, and Lilly and Oliver were together again, although Lilly did not forget the closet incident. She didn't tell Oliver, but she was planning on using it in future arguments.

**Now for the background…**

Not only had Miley gone from an angel to a witch-in-training, but "Hannah's Wild Spree" was a popular topic in the papers. The top five Hannah articles of all time were: "Hannah, Topless in Tokyo!", Hannah Arrested Under DUI, "Hannah, Get some Panties!", Hannah Moons Fannah, and Hannah Potential Sex Tape.

It was just two teenagers fooling around in the dark on YouTube, but somehow it was passed as a celeb tape.

Hannah's music also took a dramatic turn; most of her CD's were now labeled, "Warning: Parental Advisory Suggested."

And it all started with one forbidden love and a medical mystery.

_-Flashback-_

_Jackson sat on the couch, flipping through the channels to see if any games were on. He was only really interested in the big games so he'd have something to talk about with The Guys the next day at school, but he had nothing better to do._

"_Oh, Jaaaaaackson," fifteen-year-old Miley crowed, tiptoeing down the steps. He rolled his eyes and lowered the volume, muttering, "What do you want_ now_, Miles?"_

_She sat on the couch next to him and shrugged. "Aren't the Lakers playing on channel 206? I'm sure Teo will be talking about it all week." He smiled at the fact that she knew why he watched sports. "Sure," he said._

_It never occurred to her that it was wrong. What could possibly be wrong about love? As the Celtics stole the ball, Miley leaned over and kissed him, before he pulled away with a frightened look on his face. "What?" she asked, leaning in for another one. He pushed her away, stuttering, "Th-th-that's…incestuous." He wiped his lips off with the back of his hand and ran off. _

_-Different flashback-_

"_That's it. The tests came back. Positive." A nine-year-old Miley Stewart turned to Robby Ray Cyrus, "Oh, daddy, say it ain't true!" Robby Ray shook his head and shrugged. "Bud, there are ways around it. Besides, it'll make your life so much easier. You'll save lots of money on…_

(memory blank)

"_You've got plenty of time to…_

(memory blank)

_-End of flashback-_

Oliver smiled at Miley from across the room. She mouthed, "After school," and Oliver nodded in his chicken-like manner. Lilly, however, was _not_ enjoying the way things were going.

She and Oliver had "gotten serious" two or three times, but none of the encounters were too pleasurable, because of her lack of direction, control, and gentleness. But was wasn't so bad that Oliver had to go to another girl for his "male needs", right?

_Right?!_


	3. Unfaithful

**Sorry about the slight delay, I meant to post this yesterday, but I had to see my grandmother. Yawn. Tomorrow is my mom's birthday, so I'm not sure if I can update then either. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! **

_Five minutes after dismissal…_

Lilly watched from across the hall as Oliver met Miley at her locker and said something to her. She giggled, obviously pleased with his message. If only she knew what Miley was giggling about. Why was she always the one in her current situation? Why couldn't she start being more bold? And do bold things? Like wear a top with a plunging neckline? And wear neon nail polish? And dye her hair purple?

Well, those things could wait. Right now, she was going to _bold_ly walk up to Miley and Oliver and tell them to call off whatever they were doing after school.

She took a long stride up to Miley's locker and offered her a painfully fake smile. "Hello, Miley," she said in a coldly formal manner, "Ollikins, can we see a movie later today? Pretty please?

Oliver shrugged and swung his arm around Miley's shoulders. Bad move. "I thought I told you Miles and I have a Teen Life project to do," Oliver stated innocently, smiling. He was completely oblivious to the tension brewing between Lilly and Miley.

"Do you think I'm supposed to be okay with you working on a project in the bedroom of the school slut?" Oops. It was out before she could think about it. "Look, Miley, I'm sorry—I…" she started, only to be interrupted by a slap in the face. The side of her face collided with a locker.

She was held back before she could strike at Miley.

Luckily, no teachers witnessed the (potential) slap fight. The students that did promised to keep quiet. Oliver wrapped his arms tight around Lilly and began to walk her home, sending Miley an apologetic look before walking off.

xxxxxx

Miley walked home alone, glad that she was alone. Jackson was away at UCLA and her father, Robby Ray, died two years ago.

**A/N: Sorry to kill him off, but I wanted Miley to live alone and I couldn't figure out another way to get rid of him. **

Now, at eighteen, she was legally allowed to live on her own. Jackson, her legal guardian after Robby died, left for the UCLA campus excitedly. The reasons why were obviously because of the late-night parties, the girls, and more late-night parties.

Miley fixed up a peanut-butter-and-M&M's sandwich to eat while she watched Little House on the Prairie and listened to her iPod during the commercial breaks. The perfect way to spend a lazy Wednesday afternoon.

**xxxxxx**

Lilly's POV:

Two minutes ago, Oliver called to ask if it was okay for him to see how Miley was doing. He's obviously going to "cheer her up" the way she did for him Monday.

Well, if Oliver Oaken wants to play that game, then I can play it, too.

_An hour later…_

I walk into the bar dressed in a backless cropped halter, a white miniskirt with 2 brass buttons holding it up, and high heels that elevate me to a height of five feet and seven inches. I know I look trashy. I don't care. A man comes up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder, saying, "What are you doing here, little girl?" He looks like he's in college. I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper seductively, "Why don't I show you how much of a big girl I am?"

Three minutes later, I'm straddling him on a chair, gyrating my hips and mashing my lips against his. He picks me up and carries me to another room. As soon as he pushes open the door, I realize what he has in mind. "Um, I think I want to stay in the bar area," I tell him, swinging my legs so he'll put me down.

He continues to carry him, walking pretty fast for a man carry a one-hundred-fifteen pound woman in his arms. "You're staying right here, you little whore," he says, bringing his lips down on mine. He puts me down, not too softly on a twin-sized mattress at a corner of the room.

"No! Stop!" I say, kneeing him in his sensitive area before running off. He grabs my arm, but I shove away and run right out of the bar, all the way home. I don't stop at all. I'm finally in the backyard. I pile up two trash barrels and step on top of them, just grabbing the windowsill as they tumble onto the grass.

I sneak in through my window and fall inside. I start to wipe the makeup off, but a voice interrupts me: "Where have you been?"

I turn around. My insides start to squelch. "Oliver? What are you doing here?" I ask, reaching over to hug him, but he says again, coolly, "Where have you _been_, Lilly?"

**xxxxxx**

Oliver had gone over to Miley's and researched topics for Teen Life. Miley wanted to take the easy route and go for teenage pregnancy like everybody else, but Oliver insisted that Mr. Corelli, the high school history and Teen Life teacher, would appreciate a little creativity. They decided on anorexia and bulimia.

Miley made as many passes at him as she could: kissing his neck while he searched for a topic, giving him "purely friendly" back rub, and relieving the tense muscles at his neck. She had his pants unzipped before he knew what was going on, but he regained control and kept her busy by making her research.

A few minutes after, he accidentally stepped on Beary Bear, splitting half its neck open. He helped to poke the stuffing in and offered to take it to his mother to sew it closed again. She agreed and promptly kicked him out, saying, "Please return him by Saturday. He isn't used to being away from home."

He decided to go see Lilly, since she hadn't sounded to happy on the phone. Her mother said she was right upstairs, but she wasn't. Since Mrs. Truscott didn't know, he decided not to get her in trouble and to wait. After thirty minutes, he was about to leave when a figure appeared at the window, dressed in a skimpy outfit and wearing heavy makeup.

_Lilly?!_


	4. Realizations

**I really wanted to keep the readers waiting for the conversation between Lilly and Oliver, but I couldn't really keep myself waiting. I'm just dishing this stuff out as I go, so I really had no idea what to do with those two. I was considering for Oliver to dump Lilly and go with Miley instead, but that wouldn't fit in with the ending I have in mind.**

**So, I'm keeping Oliver and Lilly together (for this chapter), but I'm not telling you if they'll be together in the end because I want it to be a surprise. Please review, everyone!**

"Ooo-kay," Lilly said uneasily, faking a light mood, "If you must know, I went to Zanzibar's." She casually swung her arm around his neck, idly fingering the short hairs at the back of his head for a second, but he pulled back quickly, saying, "You went to a _bar_?! Dressed liked that? What the hell were you doing? Looking for a quickie? Am I not good enough for you?"

"That's exactly what I should be asking you! You and Miley…there's something going on between the two of you," she accused.

"I—that's not true," Oliver sputtered, and Lilly knew she had hit a weak spot. "Yes it is! And you don't know how much it hurts me…"

He wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her chin in the crook of his arm. "I'm so sorry, Lilly. I didn't know you felt that way. I went over Miley's this afternoon, but _nothing happened_. We chose a Teen Life project—anorexia and bulimia, that's _it_, sweetheart. I swear."

She moved her head so that they were forehead to forehead, nose to nose, and kissed him. The kiss was deep and meaningful, very unlike the quick pecks on the mouth they usually shared. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He gave it to her.

He rested his hands on his hips, which were bare, because of the cropped top. He raised his hands up more, so that his fingertips lay under the fringe of the top, only to have her shove them up and continue to kiss him. As always. She never let him see her body. _Damn_. Just when he thought this time was going to be different.

She knocked him over onto the bed and shoved her micro-miniskirt down to below her knees, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. She lifted the waist of his electric blue striped boxer shorts, pulling it with difficulty over his erection, and positioned herself to slide down onto him. She grabbed onto his shoulders—he steadied her arms—and slipped over onto his hard shaft. It was quick going—she only came down a couple of times before coming, and when she did she collapsed next to him, all smiles.

Judas, she was terrible. She never let him see her body, she didn't want her touching him, the word 'foreplay' wasn't in her vocabulary, and he wasn't even fully aroused. To top it all off with a cherry, she always got off before he "came". So he was always sort of filled with this pent-up feeling, like when someone held back tears while someone else bawled their eyes out, and he always had to masturbate it away.

_So this is why I go to Miley,_ he thought while he stood in her teeny little cramped bathroom, running impatient hands over himself. It felt empty, like something was missing. He knew relationships were much more than sex, but she just made him feel so much worse. Everything was wrong about Lilly. The way she looked at him, like she didn't trust him. The way she smiled nervously and bowed her head whenever he told her he loved her. The way she didn't want to be intimate with him—all she wanted was relief.

_That's all I am to her. Relief. _

He stilled his fingers and rested his cheek on the cold tile wall, running his hands over it and wiping away a drip of water with his thumb.

_Relief. _

**xxxxxx**

Miley squatted down in front of a red toy box, picking up stuffed animals from it and tossing them across the room. She was looking for a Beary Bear replacement. She'd had him since she was three, but she'd had a canine companion when she two…

Here he was! Boogie Dog! She carefully lifted him out of the box and surveyed him. His left ear was hanging by a thread, the stuffing was yellowing, his belly was full of holes, he only had one eye, and his little sewn nose was ripped apart. Poor Boogie Dog.

"Welcome to the Hospital, Mr. B. Dog. We've got everything we need to patch you right on up." She ran into the bathroom excitedly, pulled out the first aid kit, and set it down next to him on the bed. She poked the stuffing back into his ear as she had done with Beary Bear earlier in the day and pinned his ear down with five safety pins. Looking better already.

Ooh, ooh, she had a great idea for his other eye. She scoured the house from top to bottom for a raisin and a sewing needle. She then put the raisin over the area where his right eye should have been and secured it with the sewing needle; unfortunately, it didn't hold because he didn't have enough stuffing. She tried unpinning his ear and adding stuffing from her pillow, but she only ended up with a hole in her pillow. "Oh, well. Everybody has their flaws. Nobody's perfect..." she smiled as she remembered her old Hannah Montana song.

"Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking 'bout,  
Everybody gets that way."

She raised Boogie Dog above her head, smiling at the reminder of her friendly past, only to have his ear fall on top of her head.

"Sweet niblets!"

**xxxxxx**

Jackson Rod Stewart sat, content to his heart's desire, on a leather couch in a close friend's dorm. Two women sat in his arms, wasted and bickering over who loved him more. "Which one's a better kisser, Roddy?" Becky asked, tugging at the hem of his top and grinning like a two-year-old. "Let's see." He reached over to kiss her, but was interrupted as Yvette grabbed a hold of his chin and turned his face toward herself.

He kissed her, but was disappointed as he realized that Cooper was right.

**xxxxxx**

Beary Bear sat on a seat cushion belonging to Mrs. Oaken, waiting for her to find her black thread. He suddenly slumped over as Miley planted a kiss on Boogie Dog's nose.


End file.
